


La nostra nuova vita fra alti e bassi.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Ricominciamo. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Lewis alle prese con l'essere papà.





	1. Capirò come far parte della tua vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un sequel di "Mi manchi, ricominciamo?"
> 
> Salve. Spero che vi piaccia questa nuova storia.Accetto commenti se espressi educatamente.

Erano pochi mesi che lui e Nico erano diventati di tutto punto una vera coppia, erano ormai svariati minuti che lo accarezzava fra i capelli lentamente godendosi il suo profilo addormentato. Era così dannatamente bello Nico, si chiedeva come era possibile che non lo avesse notato tempo addietro quando aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per poterlo vedere o anche baciare, certo non come potevano fare ora nel loro appartamento. Un sorriso gli increspa le labbra, già, il loro appartamento. Doveva ammettere che non pensava che sarebbe successo così presto ma non era certo infelice. Preme un bacio fra quei riccioli biondi vedendolo sorridere nel sonno e stringersi a lui maggiormente. Sapeva che quel sorriso aveva avuto bisogno di tempo, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo con Vivian, non era stato facile e non gli era piaciuto che lo avesse affrontato da solo ma sapeva che non poteva intromettersi nella sua vita più di quanto non avesse già fatto innamorandosi di suo marito. Lo aveva visto arrivare da lui con gli occhi gonfi e rossi, non aveva fatto nessuna domanda aspettando che fosse lui a parlare dicendo che lei lo aveva capito e che anche se aveva sperato che il loro legame non avesse futuro non poteva far altro che arrendersi all'evidenza. Nico gli aveva spiegato che era andato via di casa e aveva preso un nuovo appartamento, il loro, ma che non ce la faceva a stare da solo per il resto della stagione. Dopo un po' di tempo aveva smesso di sentirsi in colpa e aveva accettato quell'amore che era nato, senza condannarlo solo perché altri lo facevano.

"Hey bellezza, non pensi che sia ora di svegliarsi?" Lo vede mugolare e nascondere meglio il volto contro il suo petto, cosa che gli procura una risata debole. "Ma cosa devo fare con te?" In realtà un pensiero lo aveva appena preso e lentamente si libera dalle braccia del suo amante, che non manca di far presente il suo disappunto, e si abbassa sotto le coperte prendendo il sesso di nico fra le labbra accarezzandolo con la punta della lingua ad un ritmo lento ma costante passando con la mano lentamente nelle zone in cui la bocca non arrivava. Poco dopo sente un gemito soddisfatto e continua finché non sente il sapore di Nico sulla lingua ingoiando tutto prima di riemergere dalle coperte sentendo un piccolo schiaffo sulla sua spalla che lo fa ridere mentre si sistema sentendolo poi poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. 

"Odi davvero farmi dormire non è vero?"

"Vuoi dire che non ti piace un risveglio così?" Fa un leggero ghigno per poi premere le labbra sulle sue.

"Ok ammetto che mi ci sveglierei volentieri tutti i giorni così" sorride e apre gli occhi poggiando una mano sulla guancia di Lewis. Buongiorno amore mio. Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, ancora si sorprendeva quando parole così gli uscivano spontaneamente.

"Buongiorno a te" sussurra prima di baciarlo nuovamente restando per un po' perso in quel momento separandosi appena solo per riprendere fiato finché non sente la mano di Nico accarezzarlo sul collo. 

"Lo sai che oggi avremo visite" sorride "te lo ricordi non è vero?

Non poteva credere che avesse scordato proprio quella particolarità "oh vero" era un pò spaventato a dire il vero e non perchè non gli piacessero i bambini anzi, al contrario, il problema era che quelli erano i figli, o meglio, le figlie di Nico, questo non poteva non spaventarlo sapendo che in un certo senso il suo compagno voleva che in parte le ritenesse anche sue anche se era evidente che non gli faceva nessuna pressione ne fretta.

"Lo so che per te non è facile Lewis, ma lo sapevi che prendendo me avresti preso anche loro. "Si alza appena sul gomito guardandolo "io non ho nessuna intenzione di allontanarmi oltre da loro, l'ho fatto anche per troppo tempo "sente un dito di Lewis sulle sue labbra e si rilassa vedendolo sorridere. 

"Nico non devi darmi nessuna giustificazione" si alza a sedere e si passa le mani fra i capelli tenendo per un pò gli occhi chiusi. "E adesso so che mi pensi capace di una cosa simile. Pensi che non sappia quanto tu ami le tue Figlie? E' terribilmente evidente e la cosa mi piace perché lo sai che ho sempre voluto avere una famiglia e noi due potremo farlo anche se ho bisogno di tempo per abituarmi sai... non è facile pensare di diventare immediatamente papà Lewis." Sente Nico ridere e lo guarda.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti chiamare papà, non nell'immediato almeno "si morde il labbro." Per ora posso accontentarmi dello zio Lewis, anche perché non sono sicuro che potranno accettare, o meglio, comprendere che il papà ha deciso di lasciare la mamma per lo zio." Sorride e bacia leggermente le labbra di Lewis" è un concetto ancora così difficile per me e te, figurati per loro." Sorride e si alza accarezzando i cani e andando a preparare la colazione per tutti prima di farsi una bella doccia dove Lewis si auto invita per un secondo buongiorno per nulla male.

Era tardi pomeriggio ed erano tornati a casa da poco, stavano aspettando le sue figlie e Lewis aveva deciso di prendere nella mattinata talmente tanti giocattoli che non sapeva come poterli realmente nascondere quindi ci rinuncia quando sente le sue braccia intorno alla sua vita. Sorride e si rilassa per poi poggiare la testa sulla spalla di Lewis chiudendo per un po' gli occhi mentre lo sente baciargli il collo delicatamente mentre la mano gli accarezza il ventre.

"Sei nervoso Nico?" Sapeva che era la prima volta che le sue figlie venivano a stare da loro qui, temeva che qualcosa potesse andare storto specie perché una era davvero molto piccola ma lui aveva insistito affinché ci fossero entrambe, cosa che un po' lo spaventava ma non voleva certo negargli la cosa.

"Un pò' si devo ammetterlo."

"Sai anche io, forse più di dover vedere Vivian." Lo sente ridere e lo stringe maggiormente a se sentendolo poi girarsi fra le sue braccia.

"Ma come puoi essere così scemo Lewis?" Poggia piano il naso contro il suo.

"Se qualcuno ti avesse portato via da me non starei certo facendo i salti di gioia sai?"

"Non mi dire che il grande Hamilton sta temendo la mia ex moglie" ridacchia ancora "lo sai che in realtà è davvero molto dolce vero?"

"Lo so" si morde appena il labbro "non come sono io delle volte vero?"

"Lewis... non è un paragone che si può fare, lo sai che le cose sono diverse, è giusto che siano così lo sai."

"Scusa, io ti amo e non riesco a non essere geloso di tutto quello che può essere un problema."

"O che mi porterà a toglierti delle attenzioni?"

"Mmh... una cosa così, si" lo sente ridere nuovamente.

"Fidati di me, saranno loro a portarti via da me e non viceversa."

"Se sempre mi sopportano si" borbotta appena.

"Chi non potrebbe? Non sei semplicemente odiato, lo sai che piaci a molti, quindi piantala. "Sorride e poi poggia le mani sul suo volto avvicinandosi finché non sente la voce della figlia chiamarlo e lo spinge un po' lontano vedendolo quasi cadere e sussurra un mi dispiace voltandosi verso la piccola che afferra fra le braccia stringendola con forza. "Ciao piccola mia" era più felice di quanto non si aspettasse, vede comparire anche Vivian con la più piccola "hey ciao, grazie per averle portate qui." Sorride e mette lentamente giù la piccola sorridendo alla ex moglie. 

"Non avrei mai fatto nulla per impedirtelo perché sei il loro padre" sorride "e poi volevano vederti sai?

"Grazie lo stesso" sorride e poi vede Lewis "sapete che lo zio Lewis vi ha fatto un bel regalo? Anzi, ben più di uno" ride e le vede correre dando la piccola a Lewis, che lo vede con gli occhi sbarrati, ma la prende seguendo poi Alaia.

"Vai piano non correre o rischi di farti male" tiene in braccio l'altra bambina vedendo come somigliasse al suo Nico e sorride accarezzandole il nasino quando la vede sorridere e prendere la sua mano. "Anche tu mi sei simpatica" accenna un sorriso e vede Alaia vedere i vari giocattoli, anche lei glielo ricordava così tanto, sapeva che una volta cresciuta avrebbero dovuto difenderla da un bel po' di corteggiatori."

"Zio Lewis, scusa, ma tu non sei con papà adesso?"

La guarda in parte terrorizzato e si morde il labbro non sapendo che cosa dire.

"Io sono sveglia anche se sono piccola sai?" Prende un peluche "un giorno, quando vorrai, potrò chiamarti papà Lewis?" Non lo guardava giocando con il peluche.

"Si" sorride e la guarda sentendo nel cuore un calore espandersi a quelle parole. Si china vicino alla piccola mettendo anche la più piccola vicino ai giocattoli e sentendole ridere per poi veder comparire Nico che sicuramente li stava cercando, sorride quando lo vede completamente in balia delle piccole. Alla fine Nico aveva ragione, avrebbero preso le sue attenzione senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse.


	2. Papà Lewis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine Lewis ha capito quanto ami la vita da papà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accetto ogni commento purché sia espresso con educazione.

"NICOOOOOOOOOOOO" lo cerca per tutta la stanza ma non riesce a trovarlo da nessuna parte "dai non perdere tempo con i tuoi giochetti, lo sai che tra poco le piccole saranno qui." Era ormai da più di un anno che frequentava quella prima donna e da un annetto circa conosceva le sue bambine diventate adesso anche per lui una ragione di vita. Aveva aspettato con impazienze le vacanze estive perché aveva promesso alle piccole di portarle al mare e non vedeva veramente l'ora ma adesso quel deficiente del suo compagno aveva pensato bene di sparire così che si era ritrovato da solo a sistemare un borsone pieno di creme e oggetti che potevano servire sulla spiaggia se si avevano dei bambini.

"Lewiiiis" con voce cantilenante si appoggia allo stipite della porta e lo guarda attentamente sentendo il sorriso prendere il sopravvento, ormai erano alcuni mesi che le piccole avevano accettato che Lewis fosse il proprio compagno e avevano cominciato a chiamarlo papà due o, più semplicemente, papà Lewis. Non era stato facile quell'anno con lui, le liti si erano susseguite senza risparmio di ferite per uno e per l'altro, una volta Lewis era anche andato via di casa giurando che non era pronto a questo, che non poteva pensare seriamente di passare le sue giornate con una persona così isterica per poi tornare meno di una settimana dopo con mille scuse e promesse d'amore che aveva mantenuto anche se fra alti e bassi. Ormai le cose si erano molto stabilizzate fra loro e subentrava il conoscersi bene anche in una relazione che sapeva non essere più fra due amici. Ognuno lasciava il giusto spazio all'altro cercando di capire che non sempre c'era la possibilità di vedersi e capendo che Nico non poteva pretendere le sue piene attenzioni durante il campionato e Lewis non poteva pretendere che lui lo seguisse tornando in quella vita che aveva voluto chiudere tempo addietro.

"Nico, finalmente! Ma dove ti eri cacciato? Per la miseria le piccole saranno qui a momenti e non è pronto nulla."

"Lewis è un giorno al mare non un mese, stai preparando un borsone che può bastare non solo per le nostre figlie ma per tutti i figli che saranno sulla spiaggia e, per la cronaca, non saranno qui a momenti ma fra qualche ora essendo che sono solo le sei di sera e loro arriveranno per le otto."

"Nico, so che ti piace fare tutto al momento ma quando si hanno dei bambini bisogna fare in modo che nulla vada storto sai?"

"No? Davvero? Che strano, sai che non lo avrei mai detto Lewis?" Alza un sopracciglio avendo usato un tono sarcastico per indicare che sapeva meglio di lui cosa comportasse, ma non sembrava che il compagno lo avesse colto.

"Dobbiamo anche sistemare la cameretta e non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato, e se facesse freddo?

"Lewis, lo sai che siamo in piena estate non è vero?"

"Bene, e se allora facesse troppo caldo? Non possiamo accendere un ventilatore e dobbiamo farla ariare e stare attenti agli insetti e-"

"E ai papà un po' troppo protettivi."

"Si e ai pap- "lo guarda male accorgendosi della presa in giro "Nico, non mi provocare e dammi una mano!"

"Lewis... mi hai a malapena guardato, non hai nemmeno notato come sono vestito? Insomma, non so che fare con te, sai anche io amo le bambine ma non avremo molto altro tempo poi per stare un po' da soli. "Si morde il labbro e poi nota che Lewis si volta confuso sbarrando gli occhi "ecco, ora va meglio" sussurra "mi volevi vestito in quel modo a carnevale e adesso non notavi questo?" Dire che si era vestito era veramente un'esagerazione, aveva solo un grembiulino addosso e si volta lasciando vedere l'ampia schiena muscolosa e il sedere tonico che si allontanavano dalla sua vista.

"Nico" si alza e lo segue, nei suoi occhi era così evidente il voler decisamente saltare addosso al suo compagno ma era anche frenato dal fatto che mancasse poco per l'arrivo delle piccole. 

"No, niente Nico" lo guarda "amo la nostra famiglia ma non pensi che così mi metti davvero troppo da parte?" Alza le spalle "non sto dicendo che sono geloso delle piccole ma che..." si sentiva in imbarazzo non volendo di certo fare una scenata e decide di non guardarlo distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Oooh adesso capisco."

"Che cosa capisci esattamente?" Decide di guardarlo solo per notare un ghigno maledettamente seducente su quelle maledette labbra e decide di andare via ma si sente afferrare. 

"Allora sei geloso eccome" lo bacia lungo le spalle sentendo effettivamente la mancanza di quella pelle" sono stato piuttosto cattivo, magari è meglio rimediare, che cosa ne pensi?" Non lo voleva fare solo perché Nico voleva la sua compagnia ma anche perché lui stesso si era reso conto di quanto stesse male senza poter accarezzare quella pelle diafana. 

"Non voglio che fai le cose solo per pietà" mugola appena e chiude gli occhi sentendo le sue mani.

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo ok? Non comportarti così, non fare il bambino." Lo circonda fra le braccia "avevi ragione ok? Dio mi piace essere papà, lo adoro, e adoro le piccole, ma non voglio certo far morire il nostro rapporto, adoro anche te, anche se in maniera ovviamente diversa" passa le mani sulla sua pelle e sente il sesso indurissi mordendosi le labbra e slacciando il piccolo capo che fa cadere sul pavimento. "Mi manchi Nico, più di quanto pensi" lo fa voltare vedendolo poi completamente nudo e sentendosi quasi stordito da tutto quello che vedeva. 

"Lo so Lewis" lo spinge sorridendo e poi si allontana appena correndo in direzione della camera vedendo che Lewis lo insegue e lo afferra facendolo ridere mentre si buttano sul letto e iniziano a baciarsi spinti da un fuoco che non aveva mai smesso di divampare fra loro. "Ti amo Lewis."

"Anche io Nico, anche se mi chiedo dove fossero in passato i nostri ti amo."

"Sotto i ti odio stammi alla larga" ride e lo bacia con passione alzando poi la sua maglietta aiutandolo a sfilarsela e guardandolo come sempre incantato da come riuscisse ad avere sempre un fisico così perfetto "wow."

"Wow" sorride e lentamente si sveste completamente lasciando cadere i pantaloni prima di circondare stretto la vita di di Nico "non ci sarà mai niente che mi spingerà lontano da te, che tu sia isterico o meno." Lo bacia con passione giocando sotto le coperte con lui e ammettendo a se stesso che gli erano mancate determinate attenzioni e ripromettendosi di non fare più lo stesso errore.

"Fra poco saranno qui" guarda l'orologio a muro in cucina mentre asciuga i piatti.

"Si Lewis, esattamente tra dieci minu-" sente il campanello e vede solo il piatto con lo strofinaccio abbandonato prima di sentire la porta aprirsi e le piccole gridare papà Lewis. Pochi saluti con l'ex moglie e anche lui prende in braccio i suoi angeli sorridendo amorevolmente e accarezzando i loro capelli, così simili ai suoi, prima di portarle in cucina dove mangiano insieme il gelato e può notare ancora una volta quanto sia bello vedere Lewis sorridere e ridere oltre che usare un tono così dolce e scemo che non penseresti possibile con uno come lui. "Su andiamo a letto, domani sveglia presto." Dopo tre musi lunghi e tante proteste tutti si trovano a letto anzi, nello stesso letto essendo che le piccole avevano insistito per andare a dormire con loro per quella che doveva essere solo una notte.

"Grazie"

un sussurro prese di sorpresa Nico" per che cosa?"

"Per tutto questo" indica le piccole e lui e la vita in generale che stavano facendo" nemmeno sapevo quanto io la desiderassi sai?"

"Tu lo meriti, e poi non eri il solo" accenna un sorriso "ora dormi, altrimenti domani non potrai essere un papà vigile." Lo vede ridere e poi chiudere gli occhi stringendo a se la piccola che gli era vicino.

"Alaia, non si va vicino al mare senza papà" lascia i bagagli sulla spiaggia e corre immediatamente dalla piccola che insisteva per fare il bagno e allora si spoglia restando in costume e entrare piano in acqua. 

"Lewis, Alaia non fate un bagno troppo lungo, lo sapete che non è ancora il momento vero?"

"Si amore mio"

"si papino." 

Lo avevano praticamente detto insieme e Nico li sente ridere a crepapelle entrambi mentre prende il salvagente e inizia a gonfiarlo dopo aver sistemato tutto quanto e la piccola sotto l'ombrellone. "Che pazienza che il papà deve avere vero?" La sente ridere e strofina il naso contro il suo vedendo poi i due tornare e abbracciarlo "noooo siete freddi." Ride e li stringe entrambi baciando dolcemente Lewis che poi prende la palla iniziando a giocare con la piccola Alaia. Non lo avrebbe creduto possibile, se solo ripensava a quello che avevano passato questo sembrava un sogno ad occhi aperti, persino i loro amici erano rimasti perplessi di quella loro notizia e non parliamo di tutti i giornalisti o del team della Mercedes, quando lo videro tornare e non per essere un loro inviato ma come ragazzo di Lewis. Non erano mancate le battutine sul "potevate anche farlo prima" ma non gli aveva dato fastidio, infondo non era irrazionale come richiesta visto quello che avevano passato.

"Dai, è ora di andare, fra poco farà troppo caldo per le piccole" si alza e vede il consenso di Lewis mentre preparava le piccole e lui si occupava dei bagagli."

"Si, anche perché sono decisamente stanche" sorride e prende in braccio le piccole correndo poi sulla spiaggia mentre Nico prendeva il resto e li raggiungeva. La sera dopo cena Lewis stava pettinando e sistemando le piccole a letto cominciando a raccontare una storia alle piccole prima di essere interrotto dalla più grande che chiedeva la storia dei due papà.

"La storia dei due papà eh?" Sorride e comincia "bhe i due papà si incontrarono fin da piccoli, per una passione che li legava tanto e divennero immediatamente amici come non se ne erano mai visti. Più crescevano più quel legame sembrava divenire indistruttibile. Un giorno, una delle più grandi felicità, fu quella che si trovarono entrambi nella stessa squadra. Oh, nulla era paragonabile a quella gioia finché la grande rivalità non divenne superiore al resto. I due si separarono per anni ma entrambi avevano capito che non poteva durare, quella che era nata come una grande amicizia si trasformò presto in qualcosa di più per entrambi. Una volta chiarito i due tornarono insieme amandosi più di quanto non avessero mai fatto e, vedendo poi, due splendide bambine entrare a far parte della famiglia. Questo faceva sentire i due completi." Sorride nel vedere che le piccole erano crollate e che Nico lo guardava con un sorriso così bello che nulla poteva pesare in quel momento. Si alza e avvicina a lui baciandolo dolcemente e stringendolo con forza "lo sai, adesso posso accudire il bambino più grande." Un piccolo sorriso malizioso prima di correre in camera e tenerlo ancora fra le proprie braccia. No, questa vita non era sempre facile e a volte tutto sembrava troppo, ma una cosa era certa, Lewis non l'avrebbe barattata per nulla al mondo.


End file.
